Here's the key for my ignition
by thegirl20
Summary: A wardrobe malfunction at Bombshell gives Karen an idea. An AU of Smash episode 2.11 - The Dress Rehearsal. Set in the same 'verse as Penny for my thoughts (when I should have charged a dime).


Karen has barely closed the door to the apartment when her cell trills with Ivy's ringtone. She fishes it out of her pocket and collapses on the bed, exhausted.

"Hey babe," she says, closing her eyes and letting her muscles relax.

"I showed my tits to a thousand people tonight." That gets her attention. She sits up, eyes open and aches and pains forgotten. It's not the most conventional phone greeting she's ever received, but weirdly enough it's not the strangest either. There's an edge to Ivy's voice that's not usually there. Karen can't quite decide if it's embarrassment or nerves.

"Should I be jealous?" She makes sure her smile bleeds into her words and Ivy obviously picks up on it, because she huffs, sounding a little more like herself.

"It's not funny. I'm mortified!"

"You have no reason to be," Karen assures her, easing her shoes off. "I can personally testify that they are spectacular."

"Karen." There's no mistaking Ivy's tone this time. It's a warning.

"M'sorry, baby," Karen says, curling up again on the bed, settling in to hear Ivy's tale. "Tell me what happened."

"It was during Our Little Secret…"

"Mmmhmmm," Karen murmurs, encouraging Ivy to continue, picturing the scene. She's played it herself so she knows the set-up well enough.

"We were just at the part where JFK takes my dress off...but my slip got caught in his cufflink and...it just...fell off!"

Karen covers her mouth. She's not sure whether the noise that was threatening to escape was a sympathetic gasp or a giggle, and she's not taking any chances. However, she can't resist a little teasing. "I'm pretty sure you're not the first girl to say that about JFK."

"Karen!"

"I'm sorry!" She's quick to apologise. While the situation is pretty comical, she can't even imagine how she would have felt if she'd been the one in Ivy's position. "I can see how that might have been embarrassing."

"Might have been? It's...I…" Ivy makes a sound that's half groan and half scream and Karen immediately feels bad. She switches to comforting girlfriend mode.

"Sweetie, it's the previews, things are going to go wrong. It's fine, they'll fix everything by tomorrow."

"And how are they going to wipe the image of my naked body from the minds of the audience?"

"Ivy," Karen says, shaking her head. "Those people got way more than their money's worth tonight, okay? Your body is amazing." She's actually really sorry she missed it. Not that she needs a wardrobe malfunction to see Ivy naked, but the thought of the public display is turning her on more than she cares to admit.

"You're biased," Ivy huffs, her voice a little less shrill than before. "But thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," Karen says with a smile as a plan formulates in her mind. She slides her hand inside her pants, touching herself experimentally. She's soaking wet. "Are you almost home?"

"Ten minutes," Ivy says. Karen's smile grows.

"Good. Hurry," she urges, withdrawing her hand; she'll wait for Ivy. "And try not to flash anybody on the way."

"Karen!"

"Byyyyyyye!"

Karen hangs up and taps her phone against her lips. Ten minutes should be plenty of time to get ready.

Ivy sighs as she pushes open the apartment door, whether it's relief to be home or fatigue from her experience, she's not sure. Moving inside she's surprised not to find Karen in sight. She dumps her bag on the floor and slides out of her coat, tossing it on a chair.

"Karen? Are you in the tub?" she calls, letting her hair down and shaking it out. The idea of slipping into a warm bath with Karen is suddenly very appealling.

"No, I'll be out in a sec!"

Ivy sits on the bed and takes off her shoes, flexing her toes. She looks up when she hears the bathroom door open, a tired smile at the ready. Her face goes completely slack when her eyes land on Karen. Her hair is slicked back into a high ponytail, accentuating her cheekbones. She's dressed in a fitted black pantsuit that Ivy's seen hanging in the closet but never actually on the other girl. A white button down shirt and black tie complete the ensemble A question flits through Ivy's mind about why Karen's all dressed up, but it leaves as she starts to sing, softly.

"Nobody asking me questions…" She moves closer with a swagger to her walk that makes Ivy bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Nobody planning a coup. Nobody with their suggestions of what...not to do." Karen reaches out a hand for her to take, which she does. She's pulled to her feet and turned around, Karen's hands on her hips from behind. Karen leans down and kisses the side of her neck, singing right next to her ear now.

"Nobody taking our picture, nobody turning the screw…" Karen presses herself flush against Ivy's back and she can't help the moan that escapes when she feels a distinct bulge at Karen's crotch. "It's our little secret…" Karen's practically whispering now. "Just us two."

The hands on her hips spin her and suddenly she's facing Karen, moving to the music that's only in their heads. Karen lifts their joined hands to her mouth, pressing soft lips against Ivy's knuckles before bringing it to her chest. They dance on, eyes locked, as Karen continues the song.

"Outside of this room there's a cold war, but you'd never know it in here. It's just no defense, the heat's too intense…" Karen moves her hips ever so slightly, thrusting gently upwards. "...and oh how it rises whenever you're near."

She leans down, rubbing her nose against Ivy's, waiting for a kiss. Ivy almost gasps, but keeps it together enough to play her role. She turns her face away. Never let it be said that Ivy Lynn isn't the consummate professional.

"You want what everyone else wants," she says in Marilyn's voice. "I thought you'd be different, Mr President." She pushes Karen away and moves to sit on the bed, her back to the other girl, though she's struggling to keep her composure. Karen moves with her and sits down behind her.

"So let's do it now for our country." She tugs on the zipper of Ivy's dress, pulling it down, slowly, slowly. "And raise the old red, white and blue." She's urged to her feet again, so that they're standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes lock on Karen's in the glass. "Just us two…" Hands glide up over her hips to her shoulders and push her dress down until it falls into a heap on the floor. Unlike earlier that evening, she feels no shame or embarrassment at her nakedness as she stands unveiled, in only a pair of underwear. She watches Karen's eyes rake over her body and she feels...powerful. When Karen's hands cover her breasts, it's not to hide them from view. Ivy is pulled back against Karen's body, familiar hands cup and palm her breasts roughly, just the way she likes it, teasing her nipples to an almost painful state.

"Just us two…" Karen sings again, her voice roughened by arousal. Ivy can't stand it any longer. She turns in Karen's arms and looks up at her through her lashes, hands flat against the taller girl's chest.

"Why, Mr President, is that a Cuban Missile in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Karen smiles. "Why don't you find out?"

Ivy grins. Her hands dance up and inside Karen's jacket, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She shoves Karen down so she's sitting on the bed. Never breaking eye-contact, Ivy falls to her knees between Karen's legs. She runs a hand up Karen's thigh until she reaches the bulge, where she pauses. "Well, I do like to do my patriotic duty whenever I can." She slides her hand over Karen's crotch, just hard enough to elicit a hiss from the other girl as the silicon toy presses into her.

"My, my," Ivy simpers, rubbing harder now through Karen's pants. "Such a big boy." She smiles as Karen lets out a whine. She slows her movements, waiting until Karen is focussed on her once more before popping the button on her fly and lowering the zipper. She's not surprised when the strap-on springs free; unhindered by underwear. Sitting back on her heels, she takes a second to appreciate the sight in front of her. Karen's legs are spread apart, pants undone with several inches of black, silicone cock protruding. Her chest is heaving and Ivy knows it won't take much for her to come apart. But that doesn't mean she's done teasing yet. Getting back onto her knees, she pulls on Karen's pants until they are tangled around her ankles. Smiling up at the other girl, she leans down and kisses the inside of each thigh, inhaling the familiar scent of Karen's arousal.

"Ivy," Karen groans from above.

"My name is Marilyn, Mr President," Ivy says, nipping at Karen's tender skin with her teeth. "I don't want to hear any other name from your lips. Say it." She licks a path up Karen's thigh before sitting up, loosening the tie around her neck. She leans in so that her breath tickles Karen's lips when she whispers. "Say my name."

"M...Marilyn," Karen grinds out. "I need you, Marilyn."

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Ivy asks, fluttering her eyelashes, a hand on each of Karen's knees, thumbs stroking idly.

"I...I want your mouth on me," Karen says, already breathless with want.

"Tell me…" Ivy whispers, grasping the toy firmly, applying enough pressure that Karen moans. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want…" Karen bites her lip, a blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck. But need conquers modesty. "I want you to suck my dick."

Ivy laughs in delight. "With pleasure, Mr President." Ivy lowers her head and lets her lips slide over the tip of the cock. She knows this is as much about the show as the sensation. Pulling back, she flicks her tongue over the tip, a flash of pink against black. Grasping the base of the toy to make sure Karen feels her movements, Ivy takes the cock as deeply into her mouth as she can. Above her, she hears Karen take in a shuddering breath. She comes back up, moistening the shaft as she does so. She runs her tongue from base to tip, curling it around the head. She looks up at Karen and can't help but smile at the sight. She's not going to last, but Ivy's not letting her off so lightly. She lets her fingers skirt around Karen's clit, dancing over slick flesh but not lingering long enough to provide relief.

"Ivy…" Karen protests, her fingers coming to thread through Ivy's hair. Ivy rolls her eyes.

"You're terrible at roleplay, Cartwright," she admonishes, with a final playful lick up the length of the cock. Using Karen's knees as leverage, she hoists herself to her feet and disposes of her underwear. "It's lucky you have other uses." Karen's too far gone to think of a comeback, and she allows Ivy to maneuver her further onto the bed, a knee on either side of her hips. Ivy reaches for the toy, guiding it inside, her groan mingling with Karen's as she sinks down slowly, adjusting to the familiar feeling of being filled up.

Karen's hips start working of their own accord; rolling with Ivy's movements. Ivy gasps and braces herself on Karen's shoulders as they move together. Karen's hands move from Ivy's hips to her breasts and Ivy whimpers.

Without warning, Karen sits up, winding an arm around Ivy's waist to stop her from falling. Her mouth goes to Ivy's left breast, her tongue flat and hard as it runs over the nipple. Ivy's hands are in Karen's hair, keeping her in place and moaning her appreciation. Karen smiles into Ivy's flesh; even the noises she makes during sex are melodious. She moves to the other breast; worshipping it in the same manner. Ivy's hips are thrusting erratically now and Karen's not in a position to help much.

Wrapping both arms around Ivy, Karen turns them both so that Ivy ends up on her back with Karen on top of her. The cock slips out in the movement and Ivy groans her annoyance. Karen laughs and kisses her. "Patience…" she murmurs against her lips and earns an eyeroll for her trouble. Karen slides a hand between them and presses two fingers against Ivy before guiding the cock back inside. Ivy's leg comes up to wrap around her hip.

Karen pushes forward, slowly, drawing it out. This is her favourite moment; when she's on top of Ivy, inside Ivy, watching Ivy's face as she loses control a little. She drops her forehead to rest on Ivy's, their eyes locked as the earlier playfulness disappears. Karen builds a steady rhythm of long, slow thrusts. Ivy's breath is coming in hot, wet pants against her chin and she brings their lips together in a clumsy, needy kiss.

"Kar-" Ivy gasps as Karen increases the pace. "Karen..."

From somewhere, Ivy finds the presence of mind to slide her hand between their bodies and help Karen along. The much needed pressure of Ivy's touch makes Karen cry out in relief and her movements get faster, more desperate, as she tries to press harder against Ivy's hand. Karen manages to hold out until Ivy goes rigid underneath her, rising up off the bed as her heels dig into the mattress. Watching Ivy's face is the nudge Karen needs to let herself fall over the edge, shuddering and collapsing on top of Ivy.

They lie, tangled together, breathing heavily. Ivy's hand comes up to stroke Karen's hair and she lets out a soft laugh. "That was...unexpected."

Karen smiles against her neck and places a tiny kiss against her slowing pulse. "Well...I didn't want to be the only one in the city who didn't get to see your tits tonight." Ivy barks out a laugh that Karen can tell she didn't mean to let loose. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Karen smirks down at the other woman.

Ivy raises an eyebrow. "I'd almost forgotten about that…"

"Almost?" Karen questions with a smile. "Damn, I must be losing my touch."

Ivy grabs the tie that's still knotted loosely around Karen's neck and pulls her into a kiss. When they part, Ivy offers her an impish grin. "Maybe if we go again, I'll forget completely." Karen's moving in for another kiss but Ivy pushes her back. "Uh uh," she scolds. "This time I get to see your tits." She indicates the shirt that Karen is still wearing, now damp with sweat.

"Fine," Karen says, watching Ivy's face as she starts to undo the buttons. "But I gotta warn you, nobody pays eighty bucks a pop to see mine. They might develop an inferiority complex." Ivy rolls her eyes and draws her nails up Karen's bared stomach to cup her breast. Karen hisses in pleasure.

"You done with the boob jokes?" Ivy asks, pressing Karen's nipple with her thumb.

"Uh huh," she gets out, biting her lip.

"Good. Now shut up and fuck me."


End file.
